


ты будешь моим дарованием;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Blasphemy, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dead People, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Gothic, Mild Gore, Missing Scene, Mutilation, Paranoia, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, a lot of fucking descriptions, emotional trauma for everyone, i am trying to stay true to the original book as much as possible, victor you are a dirty liar by the way stop acting like you care, you dont
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Лето, прекрасная и яркая пора, прошло быстро и мимолетно, невидимое за книгами и эскизами человеческого тела. Прекраснейший час не вызывал ничего, кроме безразличия – август протек мимо пальцев молодого врача, как песок. За ним последовал сентябрь и желтизна листьев шла нездоровой желтизне скул студента, осунувшегося и ослабевшего от своих занятий; под волнения друзей и не отвеченные письма семьи прошел первый месяц осени, а затем наступил октябрь. Виктор Франкенштейн ждал его, зная, –  чем ближе зима, тем ближе он к концу. Не только годового цикла, нет. Чего-то еще.И все же, сейчас был октябрь, а он... Он был у себя в "кабинете".
Kudos: 2





	ты будешь моим дарованием;

**Author's Note:**

> день 11. истинное призвание.
> 
> угадайте у кого сейчас гиперфиксация? у меня.

Октябрь был сырым и дождливым, а серое небо хоронило своей тяжестью любые проблески солнца, что пытались хоть как-то согреть отверделую от холода и первого инея землю. Дни были промозглыми и слякотными, тянулись бесконечно в своей веренице, а ночи были бескрайне черными, начинались рано и тускло щерились на мир под собой одинокими точками созвездий, будто бы утопающими в бархате черноты небосвода.

Туман, сумерки, холодный, кусающий скулы воздух оставались снаружи неверным мазком краски, который так и не высох, и норовил бы заляпать все вокруг; но окна были плотно закрыты и задернуты, не столько чтобы спрятаться от всепоглощающей осенней хандры и дурной погоды, но и от посторонних глаз. Ветви пожухлой и пожелтелой ольхи стучались в стекла каморки, спрятанной от посторонних глаз за лестницей, долгим и невыразительно пустым коридором, обклеенным дешевыми обоями из плотной бумаги.  
В комнате за тяжелой дубовой дверью стоял смрад, такой же тяжелый, плохо скрываемый едким, характерным запахом трав и растворов для бальзамирования: кровь, разложение, влажный запах отходящей кожи и мускулов висели в воздухе облаком, вызывая тошноту, но окно открыть было решительно невозможно. Никто, ничто, даже безучастные звезды и полная луна не могли увидеть то, что скрывали дешевые, плотные шторы и крепкие стекла окон, запертых на ставни.

Гротескно огромное, больше двух метров тело, лежащее на столе, оборудованном под операционный. Желтоватая кожа, туго натянутая на мускулы, больше напоминала пергамент или даже мебельную обивку – ей не хватало гибкости, мягкости кожи человеческой. Рельефные мускулы под ней казались болезненно крупными, держащимися вместе лишь на швах и честном слове, и в них крылась страшная, невероятная сила, что сворачивала бы длинными, сильными руками шеи. Крупные кисти, увенчанные бесконечно длинными, жилистыми пальцами, не имели линий: их скрывали стежки, шарнирами марионеток скрепляющих пальцы и ладонь вместе.

Темные волосы падали на широкие, словно у воинов из древних баллад, плечи, и длина их была соразмерна общему гигантизму мертвого создания – враные пряди непослушным каскадом спадали с краев стола, убранные подальше от лица.

Которого не было.

Мышцы лица, кощунственно обнаженные перед светом, алели кровавыми узорами и влажно блестели в свете ламп и нездорово желтой луны. Над каждым мускулом была видна кропотливая, тонкая работа – собранные воедино с нуля, они сочетались друг с другом зловещей мозаикой, четко слаженным ужасным механизмом, которому для работы не хватало лишь толчка, движения.

Но нет, этому лицу не хватало куда больше, чем просто искры под всеми этими мышцами и костями; тонкими пластами сверху накладывается кожа, стыдливо прячущая лабиринты сухожилий и мышечных волокон.

Работа приостанавливается, игла, подшивающая тонкие обрывки кожи друг к другу отложена в сторону и дрожащие руки этого жуткого мастера легкими движениями сбрасывают с себя перчатки. Он смотрит в свое отражение пристальным, изможденным взглядом и кривится, отводя его в сторону.

Виктор Франкенштейн был болен.

И хотя его нечеловеческую одержимость можно было назвать болезнью духа, куда страшнее были одолевающие его болезни физические. Его красивое когда-то лицо осунулось, побледнело и заострилось, напоминая по-восковому резкие черты лица трупа. Серо-голубые глаза, когда-то внимательные и умные, лихорадочно блестели в отблеске огней безумным огоньком неутолимой жажды работать; под ними, черными провалами зияли жуткие мешки под глазами, больше напоминающие синяки и ровные следы от удара. Весь его силуэт истончился, руки и ноги стали напоминать спицы, одежда висела мешком – его работа истощала его, словно каторжный труд, и он из приятного студента превратился в абсолютную развалину. Его руки тряслись, его осанка испортилась, на его губах то и дело играла слабая, воодушевленная улыбка, рассеянная и мечтательная.  
Работа приближалась к концу, и тогда он даст себе отдых и покой, что точно прогонят болезни, вернут ему былую красоту и живость; сейчас это не имело значения. Ничего не имело больше значения, кроме его…

– Ты будешь прекрасным, я обещаю. – Виктор вздрагивает от слабости, от надлома в собственном голосе, и вновь склоняется над столом. Тело не дает ему никакого ответа, но он знает, что у него будет приятный и низкий, гудящий голос. – Эти зеленые, умные глаза пойдут твоим волосам.

Он завял от одиночества – тишина действовала на нервы, и без того мнительный Франкенштейн теперь вздрагивал от каждого шума, отвлекающего его от чтения и работы. Страх мешал ему спать, тиканье часов будто бы стук костей в разрытой могиле отмерял секунды до того, как он закончит свой проект, завершит свой страшный эксперимент; отмерял секунды до того, как все узнают о том, что он сотворил.  
Что если они узнают? Что если они осудят? Что если они знают, что если его отец…

– Я специально выбрал зеленый: колдовские, харизматичные, притягательные. Я хочу, чтобы ты приковывал взгляды. Нет, ты все равно будешь чувствовать их на себе, и все же…

У Виктора Франкенштейна было призвание.

Почти никто не верил в его истинность, впрочем – профессор Кремпэ часто, с язвительным интересом спрашивал, как поживает Агриппа Неттесгеймский, а однокашники слишком уж громко шептались друг с другом на лекциях, жонглируя порой жесткими, порой глупыми словами за его спиной.   
А те, кто могли бы поверить в него, не знали и не могли узнать – хоть Виктор забросил своих друзей, все мелкие радости жизни, что держали его рассудок в целом состоянии, он не желал потерять их вовсе: узнай же его бесконечно и горячо любимый друг, прекрасный Генри Клерваль, или же гордящийся его успехами и поддерживающий его в любых начинаниях профессор Вальдман о том, чем он занимается в этой тесной каморке за лестницей, они бы навсегда отвернулись от него, проклиная само имя Франкенштейна, что разъедало бы язык, как дешевый и отвратительный алкоголь.

И все же, его призвание, – раскрыть секрет взаимосвязи жизни и смерти, какие химические реакции стояли за ними двумя, – гнало его вперед без остановки, словно охотник, загоняющий поджарую гончую по горячему следу до пены у рта.

– Кажется, я окончательно сошел с ума: разговаривать с тобой сейчас… – Он тяжело вздыхает и, словно подросток на заборе поджав ноги, садится на край стола. Мертвая туша гиганта недвижима, но он знает, что ждать осталось совсем недолго. – Но совсем скоро ты сможешь поддержать любую беседу. Твой мозг принадлежит выдающемуся человеку, и, хотя я должен испытывать стыд за то, что осквернил могилу такого уважаемого человека, я верю в то, что он бы оценил мою переработку материала.

Тишина была ему ответом. Виктор осторожно кладет свою ладонь на огромную, крепко сшитую ладонь и вздрагивает от пробирающего холода неживого тела. И все же, если, нет, когда у него получится, эта ладонь будет теплая и сильная, способная удержать меч и перо.  
Амбиции и лихорадка кружили ему голову. 

– Когда учение, которому ты отдаешься, поглощает любую мелкую радость, наверное, ты сотворяешь что-то ужасное. – Шепот срывается с его губ, и Франкенштейн прикусывает язык; такие мысли надо гнать от себя как можно дальше, как можно строже. – Но я не могу остановиться сейчас. Я слишком хочу закончить, я должен.

Тени от лампы неверно танцуют на стенах, и он невольно задумывается о чем-то чуть более высоком, чем природознание и анатомия: в таком зыбко-желтоватом свете, гнетущим своими яркими, поглощающими все тенями, Мефистофель являлся Фаусту. Быть может и сейчас уже Виктор продает свою душу, иначе как объяснить этот проблеск доброй мысли в его мутном от постоянных занятий, постоянной работы, постоянных кошмаров рассудке?  
И все же, он соскакивает со стола, надевает перчатки вновь; и хоть его дух молит о том, чтобы выкинуть этого мерзкого кадавра в канаву, отдать свои инструменты, вернуться в Женеву быть может, его рассудок заставляет вернуться к своему гнусному занятию. Его желания были неостановимы, его вера в собственные силы граничила с гордыней, согнавшей Люцифера в Ад.

Прежде, чем игла вновь касается тонкой пластинки кожи, с губ Виктора срывается последнее оправдание:

– У меня есть призвание.


End file.
